


Spirit Fall

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Sex, Disney, Fantasia AU, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a beast on the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasia AU (Night on Bald Mountain) written for j2_everafter.

There's a beast on the mountain.

It's a monster, say the villagers to their children. A nameless monster of smoke and claws. It lurks upon the heights, eyes red and teeth waiting, and preys on any who get too close.

It's not real, say the villagers to themselves. A fairytale, designed to scare and distract. The looming shadow is just the mountain and the laughter in the night is just the wind.

It's not real, say the whispers, as another child disappears into the dark.

**+++**

Red runs hot and fast along the curve of the boy's ribs.

He trembles beneath him, pained little breaths that would be delicious on Jared's tongue, but arches up in a wordless plea for more. The firelight flows over him to light the pink gasp of his lips and the stripes of scarlet across his torso, and Jared watches the flutter of his eyelashes as he paints him again with red.

They're chapel candles, heavy and thick and steeped in enough piety to make Jared's fingers burn at the touch. The wax spills down in thick drops, splashing crimson when they meet skin, and strung-out shivers run through the boy's body as it sears a path along the ridges of his hipbones.

As always, he's still hard.

He jerks at the trickle of wax into his navel, sucks in a breath but stays silent under Jared's hands, and Jared scrapes his nails over the drying patterns of wax in reward. 

After all, Jensen's been such a good boy.

Jared's spent centuries on the mountain -- hunting, watching, luring -- and when he caught his first glimpse of the pastor's son peering up to the peaks, he'd been certain how his newest game would end. A fleeting dream, a forbidden taste, and the boy would go scurrying back into the arms of the Lord and Lady, promising repentance and seeking forgiveness. 

He'd seen it thousands of times, the denial and repression that follows as sure as the dawn, and so was surprised when, with the coming of the sun the next morning, the pastor's son knelt before him rather than his father's gods.

Jared's always enjoyed surprises.

Jensen's prostrate for him now, flat on his back and laid bare in his service, and Jared smiles at the rapture that crosses his face when he lets smoke coil around him. It sweeps over his body, looping around his hips and cock and neck, and Jensen surrenders beautifully to every touch. 

His breathing quickens, his body caked with blood-red wax and his cheeks warmed with a matching blush, and he squeezes his eyes shut beneath Jared's gaze. There are no surprises here -- he knows how close the boy is, how desperate -- and he lets the wax and the smoke spill further over him as Jensen bucks and writhes on his neat little bed.

They've done this so many times. Each time Jared thinks it may be the last, that he'll balk and go running, but each time Jensen takes what he's given and goes on begging for more. He struggles, engulfed by the tendrils of smoke but pushing up into them, and tips his head back to bare his neck as he waits for his release to take him.

As always, Jared lets the dream dissolve before it can.

He's under no illusions that Jensen will wait -- truth be told, he relishes the idea of the pastor's son wrapping his hand around his cock to thoughts of the beast on the mountain while his father slumbers on next door -- but denial of pleasure has never been his motivation.

He's old enough to appreciate the long game.

**+++**

Once upon a time, says the sermon, there lived a beast.

It was wicked, a demon void of all things good and human. It dwelt in the dark where the light wouldn't venture, consorted with witches and ghouls, and surrounded itself with the immoral and the undead. For years its sinful influence ran unchecked, corrupting and defiling the good people of the towns until they could recognize neither honor nor virtue.

It was only when its malevolent power threatened to sweep the land of all purity that the Lord and Lady came forth to save the souls of their worshippers. They fought the beast and vanquished it, banishing it to the heights of the mountain where its grasp could be no more than a shadow on the land. 

And the people rejoiced, says the sermon, for they were saved.

It doesn't say that the beast still hunts. It doesn't say that it roams the forests, savoring the fear it causes and basking in the perverse curiosity which lingers in the minds of those below.

It doesn't say that it only takes what is offered freely.

**+++**

Jared feels the boy's presence as soon as he wakes.

The air buzzes ahead of the evening's celebration, colored by the spikes of fear from the families huddled in their homes below and the thrum of anticipation from the graveyard beyond. However, even the impending revelry isn't enough to cloak the nervous crackle coming from the outskirts of the village.

The chapel glows in the blue of the moonlight, untouched by the shadow Jared casts on the valley. The thick red candles flicker in the windows, the last bastion of light on Spirit Fall, and Jared can't help but find it fitting when the door inches open to let a figure escape out into the darkness.

He wonders if Jensen will be making the return trip.

His cloak provides cover as he slips between the houses but Jared knows as well as the villagers that there's only so much a cloak can hide. Those with honorable intentions are rarely out on Spirit Fall and never on the mountain. 

After all, they say a beast lives there.

Propriety has long since left Jensen, stripped away as he gave himself to Jared night after night in his dreams. With the power of Spirit Fall already pushing at the bounds between dreams and wakefulness, there's nothing to slow him down as he looks up to Jared's perch on the peak before pressing on to the mountain.

The shades take him as soon as he steps into the trees. Jared can feel it, can feel the thump-thump of his heart in his chest and the tremor in his breathing as the shadows draw him up the rocky slopes. The mountain's tall and Jared lacks patience but as the darkness bears Jensen up towards him, he turns his attention towards the night's festivities.

The hum of it sings through him, the disjointed chaos of worlds fracturing at their weakest points, and he rises to his feet to breathe it all in. Fog rolls down over the village as he spreads his wings, leaving chimneys and rooftops rising like gravestones from the mist, and Jared's mouth curves in a smile when the fractures between the world crack open.

The spirits are slow to rise.

Spurred by the chants of witches and necromancers in the shadowy corners of the realm, they stretch up from their graves, deformed and wizened but delighted to be free. They glide above the town, spectres twisting and whirling in the air, and Jared lets lines of fire spill down the slopes to draw them to him.

They flock to him like rats, crawling over the rocks in a seething mass to revel at his feet. Their murmurs turn to gleeful shrieks as they spasm and writhe in the flames and Jared smiles at the sight of them burning before him. 

They dance there, raising fiery limbs in worship and screeching over the valley with manic cries. They clamber over his feet, reaching up to his knees in supplication and falling upon each other in ecstasy while the flames roar higher into the night.

Caught up in the depraved revelry, Jared's almost surprised by the sight of a human face in the firelight.

The dead fall silent as Jensen approaches.

He's pale in the orange glow, that sinfully pretty face framed by the hood of his cloak, but there's no mistaking the glitter of his eyes as he looks up in reverence. It's the same lust, the same base hunger that filled him every time Jared eased his way into his dreams but it burns hotter now in the gloom.

The ghosts scatter at the click of Jared's fingers. The celebrations of Spirit Fall only occur once a year but as the air crackles and sparks around them, Jared knows this opportunity with Jensen is far more rare.

He's tiny beneath him, no bigger than the spirits fleeing back down to their graves. Jared exhales slowly and looks up to watch the sky expand above him as he shifts down to human size. His wings fold and his horns contract as he changes, his power coursing inside him, and he breathes through the rush of it before looking at the boy in front of him.

Jensen's eyes are wide and bright. While he isn't kneeling, he isn't fleeing either.

The mountain quiets as silence stretches out between them. With anyone else, Jared would be taking greedily, drawing them in and feeling them yield, but he stands motionless as Jensen stares. 

It's been a long, long time since he wanted anything as badly as he wants Jensen.

"You-" Jensen's heart hammers in his chest as he swallows. "You're real."

A smile tugs at Jared's lips. "You thought otherwise?"

Jensen's heartbeat drums faster but where Jared expects to see fear on his face, there's only excitement. "My father says you're a myth." 

"Your father says a lot of things," Jared says. "You wouldn't be here if you believed them." Jensen's eyes lower and Jared moves in closer. "Or did you think it was all in your head? All those nights?" He smiles, running his nails over the neat bow of Jensen's cloak. "All those things you did for me in the dark?"

Jensen's cheeks flush red but he doesn't shy away as Jared paces around him with a smirk. Even in human form, Jared's bigger than he is, broader and taller and so much stronger, but when he lifts his hand to cup Jensen's jaw, there isn't the faintest scent of fear on his skin.

"What did you think was happening?" he asks, heated through by the memories of Jensen's steadfast obedience. "Did you tell yourself it was your own imagination?"

"There were rumors," Jensen says, green eyes lit by fire. "They said the beast on the mountain could come into people's dreams and plant wicked thoughts, so that its victims would enjoy whatever depraved desires it inflicted on them."

Jared chuckles. His powers are near boundless but manufacturing pleasure is never something he's had cause to attempt. "And that's what you believed?"

His satisfaction grows when Jensen shakes his head. "No, sir."

The 'sir' ripples through him, such polite deference from such a pretty mouth, but he quiets to let Jensen speak.

"My father said people choose it. He said the beast targets the weak and the sinful, but that if you renounce its evil and turn it from your soul, it can't take you." He meets his eyes as Jared tilt his face up into the moonlight. "That's what I believed."

Jared raises an eyebrow. "You renounced it?"

"No." He looks even more beautiful when he smiles. "I wanted to be taken."

His breath comes out in a panicked little gasp when Jared shifts his grip from his cheek to his neck and drags him in close. The hood slips back off his head and when Jared presses his face to the line of his neck, he can taste the terror on his skin. 

"Is that why you came here tonight, Jensen?" he murmurs, tightening his grip to feel the desperate beat of Jensen's pulse against his fingertips. "To be taken?"

He feels the surprise in the tension of Jensen's body and loosens his hold on his throat enough to let him murmur, "You know my name."

Jared smiles against his skin. "I know so much more than your name, boy."

His tongue darts out to taste the sweat on his skin as Jensen stutters, "P-Please."

"Please?" He's pressing forward as much as the hand on his throat will allow, arching beneath the cover of his cloak, but that doesn't blunt Jared's urge to hear him say it. "Please what?"

The fire dims around them, settling to a pale blue flame, and Jared watches Jensen's face as he waits for a response. His eyes are wide and dazed with arousal from just the pressure of Jared's palm against his throat but the purpose in his voice is unmistakeable. 

"Take me," he begs. "Please."

The sweetness of the submission rolls off him in waves. He's seen Jared in his element, the monster atop the mountain surrounded by the baying dead, and yet he's still here, human and fragile and offering himself up on a platter.

Jared's dick thickens between his legs as he tightens his grip and tips Jensen's head back. The position forces him to look up, bathed blue in the moonlight, and as he opens his mouth to take a breath, Jared leans in to steal it from him.

Jensen yields in an instant. His lips parts eagerly at Jared's touch and when Jared licks inside his mouth, he curls his tongue against his with a soft sigh. His hair is damp with sweat when Jared relaxes his grip on his throat to shift to the base of his skull, and Jared licks in deeper, wanting everything Jensen has to give.

The purity of the chapel lingers on him, the tang of prayers left on his tongue, but Jared brushes it away with ease. He's the only one Jensen will be praying to now.

Jensen's still clothed under his hands, which is both inconvenient and unsatisfactory. The bow of his cloak opens at the first tug and Jared lets it flutter to the ground to be crushed underfoot as he backs Jensen up against a rock with ease.

It's only when Jensen lets out a pained little cry that Jared realizes he's holding him off the ground. As human as his current form is, he still retains his strength and he only hesitates for a second before loosening his hold on Jensen's arms to let him drop to his feet.

Jensen pulls him back into the kiss as soon as his toes brush stone.

His shirt and pants rip like paper under Jared's hands, shedding the last veneer of respectability as Jared strips him down just as he's done every night in his dreams. They're nice clothes, the kind Jensen wears to the chapel and to dinner with his father, but as they smolder in the purpling flames, Jared decides he looks better like this.

His opinion is only reinforced when Jensen glances up at him, breathless and smiling. "Those were the only ones I had."

Jared can't remember the last time he was scolded, even in jest. Anger and amusement flare up in tandem and he slams Jensen back against the rock to scrape his teeth over his neck.

Jensen shivers and cries out, hooking his bare legs around Jared's hips as Jared hauls him up off the ground. The position leaves Jared's dick resting along the groove of his ass and he takes a moment to enjoy the movement of Jensen squirming in his arms.

Even with blunt human teeth, it doesn't take much to break the skin. Moans spill from Jensen's lips like honey as the familiar taste of blood blossoms on Jared's tongue but he doesn't stop to lick the tang of iron off his teeth before catching Jensen's lips in another kiss.

He can feel his youthfulness this time, shown openly in the needy push of his tongue and the pleading grind of his body, and Jared drinks in every last drop of it as he kisses him harder. Jensen's stiff against him, his cock beaded with precome, and Jared wraps a hand around the sensitive length of his dick as he mouths hungrily at his jaw. 

"Trust me, boy," he promises, "you won't be needing the clothes anymore."

He feels Jensen smile. "Are you going to keep me naked?"

Jared laughs against his cheek. "Who says I'm going to keep you at all?"

Jensen tenses at that, nerves trickling in past the rush of arousal, but Jared's more surprised by the low-down twist in his gut at the first sign of Jensen's unhappiness. He thought he'd left empathy behind centuries ago.

The tension ebbs as quickly as it rose and Jensen relaxes back into a smile when Jared says, "Maybe I'll turn you." He tugs Jensen's head sharply to the side and bites down on his ear. "I could make you into a werewolf, let you spend your nights begging at my feet like a good dog." 

He fits his mouth to Jensen's neck, sucking a mark into his skin before murmuring, "Or a vampire." He brushes his thumb over Jensen's lips. "You'd have people lining up to let you put your mouth on them."

There's a challenge in Jensen's eyes when his tongue darts out to lick at Jared's thumb. Fuelled by thoughts of shared dreams and the enjoyment that awaits, Jared presses him harder against the rocks as he slicks his first two fingers with spit and reaches down to nudge at Jensen's hole.

He flinches at the first touch, eyes fluttering wide as he looks at Jared in almost-surprise, like this wasn't what they've been building to for months, like he hasn't traveled the whole way up the mountain to get fucked by the beast.

Jared just smiles as he dips his fingertips inside him.

Jensen tenses around him, blunt teeth digging into his lip as Jared pushes in, but he makes no move to get away.

"Maybe I'll just kill you," Jared says. He may as well make polite conversation while he opens him up on his fingers.

For a human offering himself up to his new master, Jensen's smile is surprisingly confident. "You won't."

Jared indulges him. "And what makes you so sure?"

Jensen's eyes gleam in the dark. "Because you've wanted this as long as I have."

Jared doesn't deny it and Jensen presses on, pushing down onto Jared's fingers even while his body trembles with the tension of being breached. "All those nights," he whispers, "even with all those things you had me do, you never touched me."

Even dreams have their limits, but Jared grips Jensen's hip harder to reinforce that those restrictions no longer apply. Not on Spirit Fall and definitely not on his mountain.

Spurred on by the touch, Jensen loops his arms around Jared's shoulders as he says against his lips, "You've waited months to put your hands on me." The challenge in his voice is balanced by the scent of fear that lingers on his body. "You won't kill me when there's so many things to try."

Jared licks at the corner of Jensen's mouth but tilts his head before Jensen can lean into the kiss. "Don't overestimate my interest, boy. Who says I won't be bored once I've had you?"

Jensen's answer is stolen by a gasp as Jared pushes his fingers in deeper. His adam's apple bobs in his throat when Jared stretches him wide, twisting his fingers inside him, but Jensen tightens his legs around Jared's waist as he says, "I'll just have to keep you entertained."

He smiles up at him, bright and open and so stupidly young that Jared can barely comprehend it. He's lived for centuries, watched whole civilisations grow and wither, and indulged in countless pleasures to pass the time, but he can't fathom what it's like being so new to the world.

What's worse, he thinks, is that Jensen's childish confidence in his abilities might not be misplaced.

Even as he spreads him open on his fingers, Jared finds himself thinking of the next time and the next and the next. The months of dreams weren't enough to exhaust all the possibilities presented by the pastor's son, and between Jared's powers and Jensen's enthusiasm, Jared thinks it will be a long, long time before they're sated.

A shiver ripples through Jensen when Jared slides his fingers out. He pushes one back in a second later, just to feel how easily he opens up for him now, before lifting Jensen higher on his hips to settle the head of his cock at his hole.

He's expecting noise -- a plea to be fucked, a moan of pleasure, a wordless cry of worship -- but frowns when all he gets from Jensen is a hitch of breath.

The words only come when Jared pauses. Jensen looks up at him, wide-eyed and confused, and tries in vain to wriggle in Jared's arms. "What-"

Pressing him back against the stone, Jared curls his hand around Jensen's throat and coaxes his chin up with his thumb. "Have you ever been fucked before?"

The blush that spreads over Jensen's cheeks looks almost purple in the blue of the moonlight. "No, sir."

Jared rolls his hips at the term of address to let the head of his dick push inside Jensen's ass. Jensen's mouth falls open, a pink little 'o' of surprise, but Jared holds him there as he asks, "Never?" Jensen's eyes lose focus and Jared tightens his grip on his throat. "This is the first time you've had something inside you?"

Jensen nods, his gaze fever-bright in the shadows. "I- My fingers," he stammers, "and the dreams. There hasn't been anyone else." He swallows hard enough for Jared to feel it beneath his palm. "I swear."

Jared smiles. "Good boy."

Tilting Jensen's head to the side, he buries his face in the curve of his jaw, relishing the heady mix of terror and want that pours off him. He tenses up, clenching helplessly around the dick that's splitting him open, and Jared licks the taste of desperation off his skin as he orders, "Ask."

"Please," Jensen begs, head tipped back and voice thready, "please take me. Please, pleas-"

He gets his wish when Jared pushes in hard.

Lack of noise is no longer a concern as Jensen clutches at his shoulders with a cry. Even after taking Jared's fingers, he's still exquisitely tight around the length of his dick and Jared rides out the initial tremors of pain and excitement that skitter through Jensen's body as he fights to adjust. 

He's breathing hard as he clings tight to Jared, keeping his legs wrapped snugly around him, but Jared smiles when he hears a pleased little sigh escape his lips. "Holy…"

Just the word makes Jared's spine stiffen. He rocks his hips forward, sliding in and out with firm thrusts until the next word that Jensen chokes out is, "Fuck…"

He's still panting for breath and digging his blunt fingers into the muscle of Jared's shoulders but from the way he arches back against the stone, it's clear he's enjoying himself. It's been a while since Jared bedded a virgin, longer since he bedded anyone as tempting as Jensen, but his inexperience doesn't slow Jared's tempo at all.

After all those shared dreams, they're both long past hesitancy.

Jensen's cries get louder, ragged moans falling from his lips, and as Jared fucks in harder, he wonders if the whole village below is listening, if they can all hear how much the pastor's son enjoys being ravished by the beast.

The fire burns hot around them, snaking up Jared's calves and dancing blue in the darkness, and he feels it pour through his veins as he fits his lips to Jensen's jaw.

He tastes as good as he feels. The tang of incense from the chapel is layered over with the familiar smoke from the mountain, and arousal and exhilaration spike on his skin as he thrusts in deep and fast.

Breathing in the scent of him, Jared growls low against his throat when he feels Jensen's hand in his hair. He scrapes his teeth over his neck when Jensen tugs, needy and thoughtless, but the eager roll of his body against Jared's quells the instinctive burble of rage. He lifts his head at Jensen's prompting but his brow creases when Jensen's only action is to pull him into a kiss.

"Please," Jensen murmurs against his lips. "Fuck, please…"

His lips were made for obscenities. He gasps into the kiss when Jared crushes their mouths together, curling his tongue against Jensen's as he reaches down to wrap his hand around his cock with the same unfamiliar carefulness. 

Jensen jerks at the first pump of Jared's hand down the length of his dick and Jared breathes through the sudden tightness of his ass around him as he strokes him faster. He's breakable beneath his hands, pinned between the wall of Jared's body and the rock behind them, but the realization that Jensen knows this as well as Jared does only makes him more of a prize.

Shudders go through Jensen as Jared slides deep inside the slick heat of his body. His feet shift against the Jared's sides, toes curling in anticipation and he makes a clumsy break from the kiss to suck in a breath of cold air. 

Their foreheads rest together as he fights for breath and Jared nips teasingly at Jensen's lips as he gasps, "I- I need-"

Jared knows the feeling. His blood runs hot as he thrusts in and hotter still at the desperate plea that Jensen presses to his lips, and he braces them both against the stone as the fire roars higher around them.

Jensen finishes before he does. His head falls back, mouth open and eyes screwed shut as he comes with a shameless cry. Held up off the ground and split open on his dick, he's all Jared's as he rides out his orgasm and Jared drinks in every last inch of him. 

After all the nights of teasing and taunting, there's a bone-deep satisfaction at finally seeing Jensen like this, at feeling the hot drip of his come over his fingers and the tight clench of his ass around his dick. Coupled with the tantalising writhe of Jensen's body against his, Jared can't deny himself any longer.

He catches Jensen's mouth in a rough, messy kiss as his release pounds through him. Fire courses in his blood, flaring up around them in bright plumes, and Jared welcomes the dizzying rush of power and pleasure that sweeps him up as he spills into the heat of Jensen's ass.

By the time the high fades, their kiss is barely a breathless touch of lips. Jensen's eyes flutter open when Jared pulls back but he makes no move to free himself from Jared's grip as the fire calms to embers beneath them.

He's sweating, a fine sheen covering his arms and chest, and when he lifts his head to catch the moonlight, Jared sees the pink in his cheeks and the dazed reverence in his eyes.

Even as he slips out of Jensen's ass, he can't keep from thinking about the next time.

"Well?" he asks, studying Jensen's expression as the haze starts to lift. "This was what you came for. Will you go running back to your father now?"

From the twist of Jensen's too pretty mouth, it's clear the question didn't need to be asked. The reverence lingers in his eyes but any traces of nerves are replaced with quiet confidence as he says, "No, sir. I'm yours."

Jared feels the energy shift around him as Jensen drops back to his feet. The fractures between the worlds sing with it, the last frenzied burst of chaos before the coming dawn marks the end of Spirit Fall, and as he crowds him in against the rock, Jared lets it flow over Jensen too. 

Jensen's lips part at the first hit of power. His eyes glitter with a darkness Jared knows only too well and as he smiles up at him, bare and fucked open and faithful, Jared doesn't think he's ever looked more beautiful. 

"You're mine," he agrees, testing out the words on his tongue. The cleansing sting of dawn starts to push at the horizon and Jared feels the splintered worlds begin to seal themselves shut as he looks down at Jensen. 

He can't remember the last time he had someone at his side at the coming of the sun.

He grits his teeth as his wings snap open, stretching wide and itching to expand as he shifts form, but he contains himself in his human skin as he cups Jensen's cheek. "The sun's almost up."

He knows he's made the right choice when, instead of retreating, Jensen steps towards him. "Tomorrow?"

For all the innocence in his voice, the smile on his lips is anything but. He comes easily when Jared pulls him into his arms and he settles against his chest as Jared folds his wings around the two of them. The fractures around the mountain snap closed at the first touch of dawn and Jared pulls his wings in tighter to cloak them both against the stone.

"Tomorrow," he promises.

**+++**

There's a beast on the mountain, say the villagers.

It's not alone, say the whispers.


End file.
